Chapter 123
With All Yourself is the one-hundred twenty-third chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 18 and seventh chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Satellizer's duel against the illusion of Kazuha become a one-sided slaughter as Kazuha counters Satellizer and constantly obliterates her limbs with '''Blood Strike'. Satellizer regenerates time after time and intending to destroy Kazuha in a decisive attack, she accidentally pierces Kazuya's chest. Meanwhile, Charles and Arnett's battle comes to stalemate and Roxanne interferes, planning to take on Arnett herself.'' Summary Satellizer lunges at Kazuha, and their swords clash. Kazuha pushes through and knocks Satellizer in the air. Kazuha then obliterates Satellizer's left arm with Blood Strike. Kazuha lands but persists against Satellizer with numerous multi-directional attacks. Satellizer crashes on the ground. Her skin Novalizes further and she regenerates her lost arm. She performs a Triple Accel. Kazuha prepares to retaliate but Satellizer immediately transitions into Accel-Tempest, which allows her to slice up Kazuha's body. However, her enemy is a mere illusion of black smoke. Kazuha's body reforms, and Satellizer is taunted by the hallucination. Kazuha promptly severs Satellizer's legs. Kazuya regains consciousness to see Satellizer's legs being violently severed. Satellizer crashes on her back and Kazuya rushes to her. Kazuya tries to explain that Satella is seeing illusions, but the Pandora cannot hear him. Satellizer regenerates her legs and gets back on her feet determined to win. In her tattered Platoon 13 uniform, barefoot and dress ripped into a skirt, Satellizer summons Nova Blood one more time. She charges an Accel and refuses to allow Kazuha to take Kazuya away from her. Demanding that Kazuha Aoi disappear, Satellizer turns her blade around and accelerates with her own special attack: Nova Strike. Kazuha blankly stares at Satellizer when the L. Bridget screams and attacks. Though Satellizer's attack seems absolute, she ultimately pierces Kazuya's with her Volt Weapon. Kazuya withstands the attack by grabbing onto Satellizer's weapon but blood trickles down his mouth. Satellizer's hateful eyes turn into shock when she realizes she's hit her Limiter. Kazuya realizes Satellizer's fear and hatred is his own sister or rather Kazuya and Kazuha's sibling bond. Kazuya kisses Satellizer and promises that she is everything to him. Kazuya collapses to the ground, dying. Arnett and Charles continue fighting to a stalemate. Charles is fighting at thirty percent of her full power and cannot risk deploying more that five Tempest copies. She resolves to use Typhon Tempest: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Version, but Roxanne steps on her foot when she is about to perform her High End Skill. Roxanne, who is completely unmoved by the battle, tells a frustrated Charles that Arnett isn't very strong even in Nova Form since Arnett is using one-hundred percent of her power. Against thirty percent of Charles' might, Arnett is not getting any closer to victory making Roxanne find Arnett's abilities disappointing despite her rank within West Genetics. Roxanne summons her Anti-Nova Volt Weapon, she calls The Fairchild Buster, ready to combat Arnett. Event Notes *Satellizer continues her battle with Kazuha Aoi. **Satellizer develops a new attack "Nova Strike." **Satellizer accidentally pierces Kazuya with Nova Blood using her new attack, stopping her battle with Kazuha. *Roxanne stops Arnett and Charles' fight and decides to battle Arnett herself. Trivia *Roxanne Elipton's Anti-Nova Volt Weapon is named "The Fairchild Buster." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters